


The Perfect Wedding

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Protective [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: A cloud of doubt surrounds, Bella and Edward's wedding. But what happens, when the Cullen siblings make a very interesting discovery.





	The Perfect Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics I ever put up. I'm putting it up here now cause I plan on doing a Lost Boys crossover for this fic a little later
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters

Alice hopped up from one branch to another, leaping across the limbs of the tree's high above the forest floor with an impossible grace that made her movements look like artwork. Jasper jumped alongside her smiling fondly at his mate as the sunlight that beamed through the tree's danced across her skin and caused bursts of light to flash over her. Alice always looked so angelic when she was like this, so innocent and pure that Jasper would thank Maria for turning him so he'd get to meet the person he was destined to spend eternity with.

They'd just finished hunting with Rosalie and Emmett, and the four vampires were making their way back home since Alice wanted to get back before Bella arrived so she could pick her mind on what she wanted to do for the wedding.

The pixie almost sighed as she leaped up to the next branch which was higher up before twirling around to jump back down to another branch which was down lower.

She wasn't having as much fun planning the wedding as she'd initially thought she'd be.

Ever since they first joined the Cullens and she got to see how sad and lonely Edward was, Alice has wanted nothing more than to see him happy with a mate of his own. Someone who would love and cherish him as much as he desperately wanted to be loved. To be truthful the psychic has been waiting for this moment for years and was almost just as ecstatic as Edward was when he started seeing Bella.

But now she wasn't so sure.

Bella was terribly un-enthusiastic about the whole wedding thing, every time Alice tried to coax the girl into looking through bridal magazines and picking flowers for the ceremony Bella would always just smile uncomfortably and tell Alice that anything she picked would be fine.

The human girl seemed more concerned with Edward turning her than Edward marrying her, which is something Alice couldn't really say she approved of.

It's like Bella was thinking less about becoming mrs. Edward Cullen and thinking more about becoming Bella the vampire. But the pixie would always just shrug it off, since Bella has never really been all that into flowers and dresses and parties. The human has always been a little awkward when it came to those things so Alice would push all those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Bella probably just hasn't processed everything that's been changing around her, once she does all of Alice's worries will be washed away.

Alice looked up at Jasper and saw her mate staring at her with concern, he's been feeling a lot of anxiety and worry coming from her for a while and he's aware of Bella's waning emotions, so he's pretty sure that Alice was worried about the wedding and whether or not Edward would finally get the happy ending she's been waiting for him to have.

No matter how many times Alice would get visions of Bella and Edward the future isn't always certain and only time will tell if Edward and Bella are meant to be.

The pixie gave Jasper a warm smile when she suddenly stopped mid-leap and landed on a branch about halfway up the tree. Alice turned around and frowned as her head tilted to the side.

Emmett and Rosalie were following just behind them although it was obvious that the blonde was trying to take her sweet time.

"If you don't hurry we'll be late."

The pair caught up with them rather slowly considering their vampire speed. Rosalie landed in a blur of blond as she gracefully stood on another limb just in front of Alice and picked at the spot of blood that had stained her white blouse while Emmett made a louder landing on the limb just above them where Jasper was standing, forcing the empath to quickly leap to another least Emmett's massive frame force him off.

The larger vampire laughed while Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear, of course we have to make it back on time." Rosalie drawled as she moved her attention down to her perfectly manicured nails. "Wouldn't want to miss out on quality bonding time with Mary-Sue."

"Rosalie don't be mean." Alice said with a frown as she folded her hands over her chest. "She's going to be part of our family from now on, the least you could do is try to be civil."

"Family." The blond scoffed, "Is that what she is? Are you telling me you haven't noticed how uninterested  _miss Yawn_  is about joining our family."

Alice paused as she shifted her feet a bit.

So they've noticed too.

"Cause if I didn't know any better I'd swear all 'Bella' is interested in is being turned."

"She's eighteen Rosalie," Alice tried weakly defending her best friend, "She's probably just nervous about all of this."

"Nervous, is that what were going with? O.K," Rosalie turned so she was looking at the empath who was standing on a branch higher up. "Is Bella just nervous?"

Jasper's eyes moved from his sister to his mate, "She is, but I can't be sure what about."

Rosalie turned back to Alice with a raised brow and the pixie bit her lip when Emmett jumped down to the branch next to his mate making a much softer landing than he had done before.

"C'mon babe, as long as she makes Edward happy. Then none of that really matters."

The blond gave a snort, "That's exactly the point. Edward isn't happy he's desperate. He's been so lonely for so long that meeting her messed with his head."

"That's not true." Alice argued.

"Yes it is." Rosalie folded her arms across her chest. "Be honest Alice, if Bella's scent wasn't what it was, if Edward could read her mind would he have even noticed her?"

The other three were silent as they stood high up above ground.

"You saw Jazz in a vision and when you met him you knew he was your mate. I found Emmett in the woods and I knew he was mine. And Edward..." Rosalie paused as she locked eyes with her sister.

"He took one look at Bella Swan and wanted  _to kill her_."

Alice bit her bottom lip again and she wrapped her arms around her waist, Rosalie's harsh words were starting to make too much sense for her liking. The pixie looked up when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders as Jasper tried to comfort her before she let her gaze drift back to her sister.

"He'll die without her."

Rosalie rolled her eyes in annoyance, "No he won't. Jesus, you're starting to sound just like him."

"Yes he will." Alice insisted as she leaned against Jasper's chest. "I tried to see it once, what would happen if Edward didn't marry Bella."

"And?"

"Nothing, his future goes completely blank."

The blond's eyes widened for a moment until she took a deep unnecessary breath, "That doesn't mean he'll die Alice."

"Then what else does it mean Rosalie?"

"It could mean anything," Rosalie reasoned, "Remember when you saw Bella jump off a cliff and  _'die'_ only to realise that the reason you couldn't see her is because she was with the dogs."

Alice paused and her eyebrows furrowed in thought when Emmett suddenly spoke, "So you're saying Edward could end up with a shifter?"

Rosalie's nose immediately scrunched up in disgust and her lips curled in a revolted sneer despite the next words she spoke. "Somehow even with the smell, one of the mutts would be better than the alternative."

Jasper almost gaped, "I thought you hated the wolves."

"I do."

"Then what-"

"My point is that Edward could do better. His true mate could be out there waiting for him, but he's too blinded by his fear of isolation to see that." The blonde shrugged, "And if he does end up going at it doggie style I suppose I could stomach a reeking mutt around the house if it made him happy. Provided that he was potty trained and Edward kept him on a leash of course."

Alice sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Oh you're impossible."

"He?" Emmett frowned, "What makes you think it would be a he?"

"What you think Edward and the she-mutt-Clearwater would hit it off?"

"The she-mutt-Clearwater has a name Rosalie." The pixie said with exasperation as she stood up straight but stayed in Jasper's arms.

"Either way, if I had to pick one I'd say Edward would go for Black."

"Jacob?!" Alice squeaked as she stared at Rosalie with something close to complete and total horror.

"I'm sure as hell not talking about Black senior."

"Why Jacob? He and Edward hate each other, not to mention the fact that we're enemies and getting involved with a shifter is nothing short of unnatural."

"Think about it Alice, other than Bella who's the one person that always seems to be on Edward's mind."

"Jacob, but-"

"And when the pup got hurt after the fight with Victoria, who's the one that snuck into La Push after Carlisle left and watched him sleep just to make sure he was O.K."

Alice's feet shuffled uncomfortably, "...Edward, but he only did that because Bella asked him to."

"She asked him to check and make sure he's fine, I don't recall her saying anything about watching the pup sleep till he woke up." Rosalie said with a smirk as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other while Alice stuttered for a bit until she shut her mouth and looked up at Jasper.

To Alice's complete and total utter surprise Jasper just gave a shrug, "Those two do have some very intense emotions flowing between them and not all of them are made up of anger and hatred."

Alice's eyes widened a fraction and her mouth fell open in a gape as she stared at Jasper in disbelief until Emmett spoke again.

"Plus if they did get together, Edward would never have to change him." The large vampire said thoughtfully as he threw his arm over Rosalie's shoulder, "Shit, Jake is better for Edward."

The psychic vampire opened her mouth to speak when she just as suddenly closed it as she stared at the tree branch she still stood on and her lips pursed together in thought.

"I-"

"Relax Alice it was just an observation, besides I seriously doubt that-"

Rosalie suddenly stopped when the scent of wet dog drifted in the air and she flinched back a bit in slight surprise, "Well speak of the mutt."

Alice took a deep breath and frowned, "Jacob? What's he doing off the reservation?"

"More importantly what's a dog doing on our land?"

Alice stared at her sister, "First you're listing the reasons why Jacob is better for Edward and now you're calling him a dog."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean any of-"

The blond was cut off again when Jasper suddenly moved, darting off in another direction. The three stared after him in surprise for a moment until they followed and found the empath standing on a branch about two hundred yards away from where they were before as he stared at something down below without blinking.

"Jasper?" Alice asked as she landed beside him while Rosalie and Emmett leaped onto a branch just beside them.

"What's up?" Emmett asked as he stared at Jasper in concern when Rosalie looked down at where her brother was staring and frowned.

"Black?"

They were still quite a distance away from the wolf but the vampire vision and hearing seemed to help even if the Cullens couldn't see all that well from the angle where they stood, but from what they could see Jacob was lying on the ground with his eyes clenched shut and his mouth open as he took gasping breaths.

Alice's head gave a slight tilt and Emmett's face twisted in confusion when the wolf suddenly let out a moan and the pixie's eyes went wide.

"Oh my..."

"Is he..."

Rosalie's mouth fell open in a gape while Emmett just stared until Jacob let out another loud moan instantly making the blonde beam.

"I have got to see this!"

Rosalie moved to leap off the branch when Alice suddenly grabbed her arm, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting a better look of course." Rosalie quickly pulled her arm out of Alice's grasp and leaped off the branch and Emmett followed.

The psychic gave an exasperated sigh as she turned towards her mate only to watch as Jasper followed behind Emmett and Rosalie. Alice opened her mouth to protest but they were already gone and calling out to them would gain some very un-needed attention from Jacob.

The pixie shuffled around a bit on the branch until she finally gave up and leaped off after them, once she found them Alice had to cover her mouth to muffle her startled gasp.

Jacob lay completely naked on the leaf and dirt covered ground, the shifters knees were bent and his hips lifted up off the ground a few inches before going back down as his right hand moved up and down over his very impressive manhood, while the other hand grasped the twigs and leaves beneath him.

"Oh this is too good." Rosalie grinned as she stared down at the shifter, to Alice's complete and total surprise the blond had taken her cell phone out and seemed to be recording the whole thing.

"Are you insane?!"

"What's insane is how we're too far for the video to record the sounds." The blond's eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance, "If I could just get a little bit closer-"

"Absolutely not, standing here and watching him is already pushing it too far."

"Why's he doing this in the middle of the woods?" Emmett asked as he stared down at the wolf with a slight grin, obviously just as amused as his mate seemed to be with the situation. "Isn't he worried that the pack might find him?"

"On our side of the border? How many of the wolves actually move out this far on any normal day?" The blonde shrugged, "No I think the mutt is finally using his head for once. This is probably the safest place to take care of any little problems he might have without the pack noticing."

"I can't believe we're watching this." Alice hissed regardless of the fact that she had yet to tear her eyes away from Jacob.

Rosalie looked back at her and smirked as she spoke in a sweet tone just streaming with sarcasm. "Well Alice, if you don't want to invade Jacob's privacy like the rest of us horribly damned souls then you're more than welcome to leave. I'm sure Bella must be waiting at home, just burning to get started on the wedding preparations and we can't miss that."

Alice frowned at the blonde before looking back at Jacob and tried to will her legs to leave but for some reason they simply refused, so the pixie gave a huff as she folded her arms over her chest. Besides trying to get Bella to decide on flower arrangements was like trying to pry a newborns arms off.

Doable but worth too much effort to be bothered with.

"If I don't keep an eye on you, Lord only knows what you'd get up to."

Rosalie let out a laugh when another moan left the shifter's mouth, only this time it sounded like a word or... A name?

"What'd he say?" Emmett asked as he stepped forward on the broad branch they were standing on and Rosalie craned her neck forward to try and hear a bit better.

_'E...ard'_

Alice's eyebrows knit together in a tight line as she tried to make out Jacob's words, "Eard?"

The shifter moaned again and Rosalie frowned, "Who's Edgar?"

"No he's not saying Edgar he saying..." Emmett bit his lip as he tried to listen as well when Jasper suddenly spoke and three pairs of gold eyes went wide.

"He's saying Edward."

"What?!" Alice screeched almost making Rosalie drop her phone while Emmett quickly moved to cover his sister's mouth before the wolf heard her.

"Alice!" Emmett and Rosalie both hissed.

Alice slowly moved Emmett's hand from her mouth so she could speak, "He couldn't be-wait what is he doing?"

Emmett frowned when his eyes widened all over again, "Is he-"

"No way!" Rosalie gaped while she tried to zoom in the video as much as it would allow.

The shifters back had lifted up off the ground a few inches and the hand previously clinching in the dirt drifted up over his legs down towards his ass and into his entrance making the shifter hiss momentarily as the digits moved in and out of the hole as he stretched himself. Jacob hissed and groaned in pain for a few moments, until he seemed to adjust and started moaning loudly. The shifter's face was contorted in concentration and pure bliss when his back suddenly arched off the ground and he let out a sharp cry.

_'Edward!'_

Emmett blinked, Alice's mouth fell open and Rosalie gave a grin that would make the Cheshire cat jealous.

"Maybe I don't need to move closer after all."

"I've never really thought of him as a bottom." The muscled vampire said thoughtfully as his head tilted to the side and he swallowed. "This is actually kinda hot."

"Emmett!" Alice scolded with a glare when Rosalie spoke up.

"Oh come on Alice just... look at him even I can admit that..." The blonde said as her eyebrows moved up and she gave an appreciative smile that slowly faded as the vampire's eyes started to darken. "...Damn this is hot."

_'Edward please...'_

The shifter begged as both his hands started to move faster and Alice blinked at least three times and swallowed twice. Jacob's arm had moved a bit to a different angle and he started thrusting his fingers faster into his hole.

_'Yes!'_

Rosalie cleared her throat, "Wow."

_'Fuck yeah! Edward, harder! Baby fuck me till I can't stand!'_

"Awfully vocal isn't he." Emmett swallowed hard and his now black eyes stayed unblinking as they hungrily drank in the scene down below.

"God, don't you just wish that Edward was right there with him."

"Rosalie!" Alice gasped in horror and Rosalie barely blinked at the pixie's reaction.

"Seriously how hot would that be?"

_'Edward, right there!'_

Alice almost felt like crying at the mental image her sister gave her. The psychic couldn't help but imagine in vampire vivid detail what it would look like if Edward was there on the ground with Jacob with some key parts of his anatomy where the shifters fingers were.

Damn it would be hot.

"This is so wrong." Alice whined even though her eyes barely moved an inch away from Jacob.

The shifter let out a long pleasured groan,  _'Edward, you feel so amazing inside of me...'_

"I think it's absolutely right, I mean think about it." Rosalie said as she moved her phone a bit to get a better angle, "At least now we know, that when Edward finally wakes up from his Swan blind, he'll still have a shot with Black therefore giving him a rebound puppy so he won't suffer us all with his Heartbreak hotel act when they break up."

"How do you know it won't work out between both of them?"

Rosalie looked up at her sister, "How far do those visions of Bella and Edward go after she's been turned?"

"About six months." Alice said with a shrug and her eyes went wide.

Why hasn't she noticed this before.

Every vision Alice has had so far concerning Bella and Edward hasn't gone further than six months. At first the pixie didn't think anything of it but now...

"If those two are still together after six months, then I'll admit I'm wrong and you can let the mutts use me as a chew toy." Rosalie said with a definite nod before bringing her attention back to Jacob as her eyes darkened again.

"Dear sweet Mary and Joseph this is hot!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob suppressed a growl and tried to ignore that persistent sting that burned in his nose as he sat staring out in front of him. The same burn he felt every time he was around one of  _them_.

A leech.

The smell was absolutely nauseating, Jacob felt like he wanted to pull his head off and set it on fire. And it didn't help that he was sitting in the middle of the house that was completely drenched in the revolting stench of vampire.

The Cullen mansion.

The wolf shifted in his chair a bit as he wondered how on earth he ended up in this position in the first place.

All he planned to do was go to the garage so he could get some more parts for his bike.

That's it.

One quick drive to Forks' speciality store and back to La Push that's all he planned on doing.

Get in, get the parts and get out.

That's all he was going to do, and he was doing pretty good on the first part until he walked out into the parking lot and found the Cullen siblings outside.

Jacob probably would've put it down to coincidence and his severely bad luck since he remembers Bella telling him that one of the leeches had a thing for cars, so it wouldn't have be all that strange to find some of them there.

Thing is, they weren't doing anything.

They were just standing there in the middle of the parking lot doing nothing when they all suddenly looked up at the same time and stared at him like they were waiting for him that entire time.

Jacob had stared back in surprise for what couldn't have been more than a few seconds, until the tiny one with short spiky black hair came bouncing up to him and started talking like they were the best of friends.

Jacob continued to just stare back until he came back to reality and told the vampire to get lost, unfortunately the leech didn't seem to get the message.

Alice kept babbling on and on about Bella and helping Bella and how she would really appreciate it if Jacob helped her with something really important and then somehow, don't ask him how, he ended up sitting at the dining room table in vampire central while Alice just kept babbling on about how great it is that their at least trying to get along for Bella's sake.

God, as if this week hasn't been hard enough.

First Sam yells at him for falling asleep during patrol's, then he's late for school because Sam's had him out on patrol resulting in him earning detention which he probably won't go to because of patrol. And then Billy yells at him for flunking on that stupid math test, even though he couldn't study for the test because he had patrol.

And if that wasn't enough he ended up doing something absolutely revolting on his last freakin patrol.

Jacob took a deep breath and regretted it almost immediately as the sting of leech hit him full force.

God, how he hates these fucking vampire's, every single one of them.

O.K well maybe Alice is starting to grow on him just a bit and Esme does seem to be really nice, but really anyone that cooks like that is nice in Jacob's books.

But the rest of them all need to die.

That bitchy blonde that keeps trying to touch him for some reason, her muscle head boyfriend that keeps grinning at Jacob, that weird quiet dude that keeps staring at him and making feel a little violated. All of them need to die.

Including Edward.

Especially Edward.

Stupid fucking bloodsucker!

Isn't it already enough that he took away the girl of his dreams, crushed any hopes Jacob had of having his love returned and had Bella break his heart over and over again.

Isn't it enough!

Does that fucking parasite really have to start screwing with his head too?!

Jacob ducked his head a little hoping that his cheeks weren't turning any colour of red like he could feel them doing right at that moment.

It was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

Jacob was on yet another one of Sam's patrol's when he started thinking about Bella and how beautiful she is. Her beautiful brown eyes and perfect soft skin, Jacob thought of Bella's long brown hair and that wonderful sweet scent he could always smell in the brown strands every time he hugged her.

It all started off innocently enough, until his teenage hormones started kicking in and everything went to shit.

He'd started fantasising about kissing Bella and holding her, what it would be like to make love to the girl he's always wanted and he phased back so any one else in his pack that might phase didn't see his unparalleled levels of perversion. He crossed over to the leeches side of the border just in case some of the guys came by and let his hormones finally take hold.

And again he started off thinking about Bella.

Sweet Bella.

Beautiful Bella.

But then suddenly somehow things went horribly wrong.

But it wasn't his fault! It all that damn vampire's doing.

Because he was always there. Every single memory Jacob had of Bella had been corrupted by that damn leech because he was always fucking there.

Whenever Jacob went to see Bella at school, Edward was there. When Jacob went over to her house, Edward was there. At the motherfucking grocery store!

Edward was there!

It had suddenly become impossible for Jacob to see Bella or think of Bella without thinking of Edward as well. Which is how Jacob ended up masturbating to Edward Cullen in the middle of the damn woods.

Unfortunately Jacob has to admit, it was the most intense fantasy he's ever had in his entire life and so shockingly vivid as well.

Jacob felt every detail of the dream as it it were actually happening right at that moment.

Edwards hands mapping out trails all along his body, leaving bruises on his dark skin and he touched and stroked Jacob into submission.

Jacob could feel the vampire's tongue licking down every inch of his body while he kept Jacob's hands locked and restrained above his head, making the shifter moan and groan in frustration. And then of course there was the telepath's oh so talented mouth wrapping around his cock, driving him insane right before Edwards long fingers slipped into his-

Jacob shrank into his seat a little more, this time sure that the blush on his face was clearly visible to everyone in the room. He really didn't know what he was doing until he had finished, he doesn't know why  _he_ was on the bottom but most importantly he doesn't know how he could have possibly missed his own fingers going in down there.

It was disgusting and completely embarrassing and yet dear sweet Jesus, it felt so good.

Oh crap someone please kill him now!

"Jacob?"

The shifter looked up to find the tiny vampire sitting next to him with a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright, you seem uncomfortable. Is something wrong?"

Jacob quickly sat up in his chair as he willed the images of Edward pinning him down into the dirt and thrusting into him away, as he folded his arms over is chest and gave Alice a small glare.

"Oh I'm just peachy, I mean why wouldn't I be comfortable in a house full of bloodsuckers."

Alice frowned with a tilt of her head and Jacob almost felt bad when the blonde leech, Rosalie suddenly appeared beside him before hopping up on top of the table and crossing one leg over the other.

"Come now pup, there's no need to be mean." Rosalie said as she reached out to brush some of Jacob's hair away from his forehead and pulling back before the shifter could give a growl. "Alice was being sincere when she said that we wanted to make up with you. You know bury the hatchet and all that."

"I don't want to bury the hatchet." Jacob huffed and Rosalie smirked.

"Even if it's for Bella?"

"Even for her."

"Well, too bad because you have no choice." Rosalie said simply with a shrug when Jacob suddenly stood.

"Like hell I don't."

"Jacob wait!" Alice suddenly called as she stood as well and took his hand before stopping to stare at the appendage she was holding onto.

"What?!" Jacob snapped angrily.

"You're warm."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Yeah and you're cold."

"No I mean, you're warm. We shouldn't be able to feel warmth like this." Alice said with complete wonder in her voice as she ran her fingers up Jacob's arm, until she actually wrapped her arms around Jacob's and leaned into him giving a deep sigh. "It feels lovely."

Jacob stared awkwardly at the vampire clinging at his arm and wondered briefly how he'll get his arm back without it getting ripped off by her vampire strength when he suddenly felt two hands press down on his shoulders and force him back into his seat.

"You're right Alice, he is warm." Rosalie said with appreciation before moving at vampire speed across the room to grab Alice's bridal books and dumped them all in front of Jacob. "C'mon pup, its obvious that Alice won't be letting go of your arm anytime soon. So you might as well help her out a little."

"Why the hell would-"

"That's a great idea Rose!" Alice beamed as she started shuffling through the magazines with one arm while the other kept a firm grasp on Jacob. "You can help me plan the wedding, Bella doesn't really have the stomach for this kind of thing and I really do need some help."

"What makes you think I have the stomach for this sort of thing?" Jacob asked incredulously only serving to make Alice smile.

"I don't. But you're Bella's best friend I'm sure you'll have an idea of what she would like."

"No I don't," Jacob growled out as he tugged at his arm but to no avail. "And even if I did why would I want to help her plan her wedding with  _'him'_?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Don't think of it as planning Bella and Edward's wedding think of it as planning your own wedding, you know, you and Bella or you and... Edward."

Jacob's head snapped up at the blonde in shock, "What did you say?"

"Take a look at these." Alice suddenly interrupted as she drew Jacob's attention away from Rosalie, pointing at two different flower arrangements on the page. "Which ones do you like best this one or this one?"

"Shorty I dont-"

"Please Jacob. Just pretend like it's you're wedding, which one would you choose." Alice whined with large gold eyes and Jacob gave a sigh as he looked back down at the page.

What the hell is he doing?

"They're both pretty but,"

"But what?" Alice perked up as she stared at the boy beside her and saw his expression scrunch up in thought.

"But my Dad's allergic to these."

"Carnations?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well what about," Alice said as she frowned at the page before flipping through them quickly and settling on a new one and looking up hopefully at the shifter. "These."

Jacob bit his lip before giving a small smile, "These are nice. I remember seeing these in my mom's wedding pictures."

"Calla lily's?" Jacob gave a nod and Alice gave him a bright smile, before quickly grabbing another magazine and flipping the pages until she stopped on a page. "What about this? We've already decided on a classic black suit for Edward and we could do the same for you but then we'd need something different to express your individuality. Can't have you standing with Edward at the alter looking the same."

"I-" Jacob's eyes went wide, "Wait did you just say Edward?"

Alice looked up at him and shock passed on her expression until she gave him a reassuring smile, "Of course not, I said Bella."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did," Alice shot back as she looked over at Rosalie. "I said Bella didn't I, Rose?"

The blonde gave a nod, "Definitely Bella."

"She said Bella."

"Totally said Bella dude."

Emmett and Jasper both chorused from the doorway of the dining room and Jacob narrowed his eyes in suspicion. When Alice drew him back in, this time with table settings.

Rosalie stood up and walked passed Jacob letting out a deep sigh as she let her hand run across his heated back before walking over to Emmett and Jasper and giving a grin.

"I think Alice has found her perfect bride." Emmett bit back a chuckle and Jasper just smiled when the sound of Edwards Volvo pulling up to the house reached their ears and Rosalie darted outside.

The blonde found her brother glaring at the brown rabbit parked outside of their home and looked up at Rosalie with a glare on his face.

"What the hell is the  _mutt_ doing here?"

"Now, now Edward don't be mean. Jakey's our guest."

"Guest-since when is he  _Jakey_?" Edward asked incredulously and Rosalie gave him a grin as she walked over to him with a vicious strut.

"Since monday of course."

Edward's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Rosalie what's going on?"

Rosalie smiled as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, "Oh nothing much."

Edward stared at his sister and decided to dive into her mind and much to his surprise she wasn't even trying to hide her thoughts.

A whirlpool of memories suddenly opened up to him and Edward watched the conversation that his siblings had about him in the woods.

_"Family is that what she is?"_

_"As long as Edward's happy then nothing else matter's"_

_"Edward isn't happy he's desperate."_

_"Would he have even noticed her"_

Edward let out a loud growl but Rosalie didn't even bat an eye as she stared at her manicured nails.

_"Meeting her messed with his head"_

_"He took one look at Bella Swan and wanted to kill her"_

_"Edward's too blinded by his fear of loneliness to see that"_

The telepath's eyes widened at that and he instantly pulled from Rosalie's mind.

It's a silent question he's been asking himself as well.

Why is he with Bella?

Because he truly loves her or because loneliness is just too much to bare. He feels like he loves her, he really does.

He'd do anything to protect Bella and keep her safe, she's kind and beautiful and sweet. He's been waiting decades to finally meet her. She's his mate.

She has to be.

"Edward keep going."

"No, Rosalie I-"

"Trust me, it gets much better." Rosalie said with a grin and Edward frowned at her before reaching back into her mind.

_"He'll die without her"_

_"I tried to see it... His future vanishes completely"_

_"That doesn't mean he'll die"_

_"You're saying Edward could end up with a shifter"_

Edward gave a sigh, "Really Rosalie?"

The blonde just smiled.

_"I say he'd go for Black"_

_"They hate each other"_

Edward's eyes widened, "I only did that because Bella asked me to!"

_"I don't recall her saying anything about watching the pup sleep till he woke up just to make sure he's O.K."_

The telepath shrank back a little at that thought.

O.K so maybe he doesn't hate Jacob as much as he pretends to.

_"Jasper?"_

_"Black?"_

A moan.

_"Oh my"_

_"Getting a better view of course"_

What Edward saw next had his jaw practically dragging on the ground.

_"Oh this is too good"_

_"Are you insane?!"_

"You recorded it, Rosalie are you insane?!" Edward almost screeched, while Rosalie was practically bouncing on her heels in excitement.

"Keep going Edward."

_"Edward!"_

Edward froze.

_"Yes! Right there!"_

_"Edward please."_

The telepath immediately pulled from his sister's mind, "This is some kind of a joke isn't it? Some sick fantasy you've been breeding in that twisted mind of yours."

"Oh but Eddie," Rosalie purred as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and fiddled with the device until she handed it to him. "Does this look like a sick fantasy?"

Edward stared at the phone like it carried some kind of infectious disease until he took a deep breath and grabbed it. Before staring at the screen Rosalie appeared beside him and did him the great honour of pressing play on his behalf.

_"Edward!"_

_"Fuck yeah! Edward don't stop. Baby fuck me till I can't stand!"_

_"Awfully vocal isn't he."_

Yes he is.

As Edward stared at the tiny little screen in his hands the vampire had to swallow the venom that was slowly collecting in his mouth as he watched as the shifter writhed and pleasure himself on the forest floor. All while screaming his name and begging Edward for release.

_"God, don't you just wish that Edward was down there with him?"_

Fuck, Edward wishes he was down there with him.

_"This is so wrong."_

_"Edward, you feel so amazing inside of me."_

And at that Edward had to clear his throat and try to subtly adjust the pressure in his pants.

Frankly he had no idea Jacob held any kind of attraction towards him. He's always just assumed that Jacob hated him and that was fine since nature has never really intended for them to get along.

But now he's starting to wonder...

_"How far along do those visions of Edward and Bella go after she's been turned"_

_"About six months"_

Six months is that all?

Edward glanced at Rosalie who seemed to be quite absorbed in the video, but the blonde still managed to shrug.

"I don't know, but Alice seems pretty keen on you getting along with Jacob for some reason." Rosalie grinned as she took her cell phone back, but not without a bit of reluctance from Edward. "In fact. She's planning you and Jacob's wedding as we speak."

"What?" Edward looked back at the house and darted inside to find it empty with the exception of Esme who seemed to be happily preparing lunch for Jacob. When he heard Alice's voice in the back yard and he stepped out onto the porch.

To his complete shock Alice was clinging to Jacob's arm as she prattled on while making directions with her free hand. Jacob seemed willing for the most part if not a little annoyed.

_'This feels wonder-'_

"Edward!" Alice instantly chirped as she saw her brother and Jacob instantly tensed.

_'Shit shit shit shit, fucking shit! Why'd he have to be here why can't he be somewhere with Bella. Damn it all to fucking hell-'_

Edward suppressed a grin at the shifter's panicked thoughts, when Alice spoke.

"You're just in time, I was just showing Jacob where we'll be having the ceremony. Oh it'll be so perfect You and Jacob-"

"What?!" Jacob screeched and Edward couldn't help but smirk.

"Edward and Bella." Alice said innocently while Jacob just growled.

"You didn't say Bella."

"Yes I did."

"She said Bella."

"Totally said Bella, dude."

Emmett and Jasper said as they quietly laughed to themselves and Edward shook his head at their antics.

"Oh, Edward could you please come over here for a second?" Alice called and Edward walked over, slowly taking in the boy's appearance for the first time since they met.

By the time Edward had made it towards them, the vampire had to admit,

Jacob is beautiful.

"Jacob."

"Leech." Jacob growled in response but Edward knew not to take it too personally what with the shifter's internal break down and all.

"Come along." Alice said as she grabbed Edward's hand and dragged them both towards the end of the garden and positioned them in front of each other.

"You, here and you here." The pixie stepped back so she could take in the whole picture before she let out a squeal of delight. "Oooh its going to be so perfect!"

"Rosalie Esme, come look at this."

While Alice was off in wedding Lala land Edward decided to take a peek into Jacob's thought and had to keep his composure as a very interesting image filled his mind.

_Jacob was on the ground moaning and groaning loudly while his arms remained restrained above his head. Edward was on the shifter's neck nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh while he thrusted into the shifters body, making him scream._

_"Edward!"_

_'Shit shit shit- shut up shut up shut up! He's a mind reader you idiot! God, I hope he didn't see that'_ Jacob glanced up at Edward who had discreetly moved his gaze elsewhere and Jacob opened his mouth in a slight sigh.

_'Good, I don't think I'd survive if he knew I- Fuck I can't believe I actually fingered myself to Edward fucking Cullen'_

Edward couldn't believe it either, but he can't say he doesn't approve.

 _'Damn but it felt so goo-Shut up!'_  Jacob mentally slapped himself and Edward had to try hard not to smile.  _'Think of something else, anything else, O.K: A, B, C, D, E,...'_

As Jacob started reciting the alphabet, Edward realised that he's never had this much fun listening to someone else's thoughts before or been as fascinated with guessing what Bella was thinking before.

Wait

Is he getting cold feet?

Because of Jacob?

"Edward turn towards Jacob and take his left hand I want to see what it'll look like on the wedding day." Alice said with a tilt of her head and her eyebrows knit together in concentration.

"What?! Hell no, I'm not letting this parasite touch me. Why can't you do it?" Jacob growled as he stepped away from Edward and Alice gave a pout.

"Because you're already standing there, c'mon Jakey just five seconds so we can see." Rosalie called from the porch beside Esme, "If he contaminates you with some hideous disease then I'll personally take you shopping for some new car parts."

Jacob hissed, "The rabbit isn't cheap you know and stop calling me Jakey!"

Rosalie scoffed, "Could've fooled me. C'mon pup just do it."

Jacob gave a sigh and placed his left hand in Edward's, making them both gasp from the contact. Edward was amazed at how the shifters heat flowed through him and Jacob almost let out a breath at touching Edward before looking up into his eyes.

 _'R, S, T, U... U...'_  Jacob felt himself get lost in Edward's eyes and instantly felt himself blush,  _'shit what comes after U?'_

"V." Edward answered as Jacob's eyes had him just as entranced.

_'V, W- wait'_

"Stay out of my head leech!" Jacob growled as he ripped his hand out of Edward's and turned to stomp back into the house. "I'm outta here."

"But Jake you can't go." Alice whined.

"Yes I can." Jacob snarled as he walked away when Esme suddenly appeared in front of him and gave him a motherly smile that had him blushing in guilt.

"Now, Jacob you can't leave yet. I never get to cook since no one around here can eat it and I just made lunch. I'd love for you to try it."

"I-"

"Please."

Jacob suppressed a groan, "O.K."

"Great!" Esme said as she took Jacob's hand and led him inside while Edward stayed staring at the shifter until Alice suddenly appeared beside him.

"Edward."

Edward looked down at the pixie and found a beaming smile on her face.

"The wedding is going to be perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> Please review


End file.
